Eighteen years old stories
by DeabraHart
Summary: MA rating for adults only.  Explicit sexuality and possibility of violence in some history. Several unconnected story, all being on the theme of their first time.


Stephanie, Sportacus, Ziggy, Pixel, Stingy and Trixie have just finished a soccer game.  
Stingy: Pixel can you come check my laptop? I think it has a virus.  
Pixel: Yes... Bye gang!  
Stingy: Bye!  
The others waves hand.  
Stephanie: I'm going to take a fresh shower ... Bye!  
Trixie: Wait ... I'll go with you… Bye.  
Far enough from Sportacus and Ziggy, Trixie asks Stephanie

Is that me or I could swear that Sportacus haven't aged... It's been more than 10 years that we know him and he seems exactly as he was when we were young!  
Stephanie: Probably the fact that he keeps him healthy ... Bye Trixie!  
Trixie: Bye!  
Stephanie heads to her uncle's house to take a shower. Meanwhile at the park…  
Ziggy: Oh no, Stephanie forgot her bottle of water.  
Sportacus: I'm going to bring it back to her ... You'd better go showers don't forget your appointment with the dentist in 30 minutes.  
Ziggy: Oh thank you for reminding me! Bye!  
Sportacus: Bye!  
Sportacus take the bottle and goes to the mayor's house. He knocks on the door and waits. After a minute, he remembers that Stephanie told him that his uncle was gone on a business trip for a few days. Then he pushed the door open. Not surprisingly, no door is locked at Lazytown. As he enters, he heard the shower stop. He thought that he would wait until she goes down. He wants to propose her a run tomorrow morning. He likes to run with her in the morning. He hears Stephanie said:  
-Come here Sportacus ...  
Surprised, he thought she heard the door close. So he goes upstairs. Almost to her bedroom door, he heard Stephanie say  
-Hmmm ... yes ... come here Sportacus.  
He stops suddenly, stunned. From where he is, he sees her in the mirror of her dresser. Stephanie is completely naked her back facing the mirror. He's unable to take his eyes away from her, although all his decency cried to stop watching. She ties her hair, now much longer, with a clip.  
Stephanie: Sportacus ... Hmmm ... where are you ...  
He don't move, don't respond, completely stunned. Then she turns sideways, revealing to Sportacus the profile of her breasts and her perfect tummy. She bends over, opens a drawer and searches a few seconds.  
Stephanie: There you are... come here ...  
Stephanie got out of her drawer a fake blue penis. Sportacus is completely flabbergasted. Stephanie kisses the tip of the penis gently.  
Stephanie: Sportacus Hmmm come here that I'll suck you.  
She throws herself on her bed and puts the fake penis in her mouth. Sportacus sees the graceful curves of her breasts and notes that between her legs is a little wet. He tries to swallow but his throat is tight. An enormous pressure in his lower abdomen tells him he has an erection. Stephanie begins to gently her caress. Then she stops sucking her fake penis and said to her fake penis  
Stephanie: Sportacus takes me ... Hmmm. I want you...  
And she plunges the fake penis in her pussy, moaning. Sportacus finds back his spirits. He went down quickly and ran to his airship. He can't believe Stephanie has baptized her fake penis Sportacus ... Is it because she secretly wants him? No, it's impossible ... But still ...  
The next week, Sportacus was distant, getting out of his airship only for emergencies. Stephanie decided to asks him what is happening. She decides to send him a letter:  
Sportacus, I think that something disturbs you. I'm here if you want to talk. Stephanie.  
Sportacus doesn't know what to do. He tries to avoid her because every time he sees her the only thing he sees is the pictures of her naked masturbating. After an hour of reflection, he says there is only a way to clear this story. He descends to Lazytown. He found without any difficulty Stephanie.  
Sportacus: Stephanie we must talk.  
Stephanie makes him one of her smiles that make Sportacus crazy. She agreed. He takes her hand and guides it to his ladder. Stephanie is surprised and delighted to finally have access to his airship. Once up, Stephanie was amazed by the white space. She turns to face him and knock against his chest. Sportacus's hands move around her to prevent her from tipping and falling. He let her go. She looks up and asks:  
Stephanie: What did you want to talk about?  
Sportacus decides to go straight to the point.  
Sportacus: Did you really named your fake penis Sportacus?  
Stephanie felt weird. She feels her burning red cheeks.  
Stephanie: How ... how do you know?  
Sportacus: Is this true?  
Stephanie (with a very low voice): ... yes ...  
Sportacus can't believe his ears. Stephanie wishes that she could have lied, but she isn't able to lie to Sportacus.  
Sportacus: It's insulting ...  
She thought that it's over for their beautiful friendship. But before she can understand what happens, Sportacus kisses her. She responds to his kiss. She opened her lips slightly and he immediately brought his tongue into her. He discovered her mouth with his tongue. She throws her arms around his neck. His hands encircle her waist so thin. Then she jumps and circles his waist of her legs. He broke the kiss. He supports her with a hand under her buttocks, while his other hand gently pulled her hair back. He started kissing the base of her neck and then gently nibbles it. She groaned. Sportacus feels his dick becoming harder. He lets her hair to caress her back. Then he turned and leaned her against the wall. He crushed his mouth against hers. Stephanie can't believe it. She is thrilled. She feels Sportacus's dick slowly growing and harden against her. He pulls in one move her dress and passed it over her head. With a hand, he unties her bra that he throws with her dress on the floor. While kissing her passionately, he began to press her breasts. She moaned slowly. He gently pinched one breast while her other hand is laid on one of her buttocks. Stephanie feels the powerful erection of Sportacus against her. He broke the kiss. His mouth descended on her breast and began to suck it. Sportacus puts an arm between her and the wall. Then he gets his way with his finger to her string. Stephanie is so excited that his breathing is wheezy. Sportacus is pleased to discover that her string is wet.  
Sportacus: BAR!  
A training bar appears above their heads. Sportacus kiss her while taking her arm in his hands. He guided her arms into the air. Feeling the bar against her hands, she takes it. Once firmly hang on it, Sportacus knell down and slipped her knees on his shoulders. Then he pulls away her thong. He begins licking her gently. Stephanie began to moan. Then he stroked her with a finger. After a few minutes he slides his finger in her, she moans. He slid a second finger in while his tongue tickles her little nervous point. She began to squirm and moan. He stops and went up to kiss her in the same time he removing his pants and her panties in one movement fast. She encircles his hips of her legs. She felt his hard hot dick against her cunt. She drops the bar and surrounds his shoulders of her arms. Sportacus takes the bottom of his thighs, and then he places the tip of his dick close to her pussy. She felt his cock brush against her pussy. She closes her eyes waiting for him to take her ... But he didn't ... She opens her eyes. He's looking straight into her eyes.  
Sportacus: I want you to ask me ...  
Stephanie: Take me ...  
Sportacus: Beg me ...  
Stephanie: Sportacus I beg you, take me ... I want his so much ...  
Her sentence ends in a loud moan as he got his stiff cock in her. His member is much larger than her fake penis. She arches. He goes in a little further. She groaned. He loves her pussy, she's son tiny against him. He starts to fuck her slowly. She groaned.  
Stephanie: Hmmm it's so good!  
Sportacus turns and walks towards the table. He put her on the corner. He got out of her a little, just to lick her a bit. He loves her taste. He sits up a little caress her breasts and stroked her little nervous point with his thumb. Then he plunges into her gently. He cuddles her face with his hand and strokes her cheek. He caressed her lips with his thumb. She opens her mouth and starts sucking his thumb. She feels the tail of Sportacus stiffen a bit more while he moaned a little.  
Stephanie: Hmmm you're so big and so long in me ... I like it ...  
Sportacus: Wait ...  
He raises and puts her on his bed. Then again he take her slowly ...  
Sportacus: You like that?  
Stephanie: Yeah very much ...  
Stephanie can't stop a scream of surprise as Sportacus drops even further in her. He just leaned his pelvis against hers. Stephanie can't believe it… it's wonderful.  
Stephanie: But ... hmmm ... you're huge! Hmmm  
Sportacus: Stephanie... My god ... It's the first time a woman can take me in full length.  
He began to move his dick in her. She is so small against him, but long enough for him to hit his pelvis against her. Stephanie presses her against him. He go faster as she starts to moan louder, clinging to him. She surrounds his hips of her legs. Sportacus feels ready to come. He began to accelerate a little. Then she screamed in pleasure while a shower of liquid wets his legs. The hot liquid overcame him. He took her hands and pinned them above her head and then he pounded her into the mattress. He gets out and comes on her belly. He crashed on her. He kisses her neck, rolling on the side. She turned to face him and she looks into his eyes to asks:  
Stephanie: You said: It's insulting. Why?  
Sportacus: Am I not slightly better than your fake penis.  
Stephanie: You're maybe right it can be insulting.  
Sportacus: Maybe?  
Stephanie: I'm not sure ... Will you refresh my memory.  
He kisses her passionately, feeling his erection back strong.  
Stephanie: Show me some other Sportacus's positions... I like it ...  
Sprotacus: Hmmm I warn you I can be dangerously perverse ...  
Stephanie looked at him tenderly: I love you Sportacus ...  
Sportacus smiled.  
Sportacus: I love you too.  
He returns her on her stomach. He made her raise her buttocks, pressing her head to the pillow. He began to lick her pussy slowly. She was so wet. Sportacus hears her moaning. His erection is strong and he is surprised to still be as hard. He straightens up and pushing a hand in the hollow of her hips so that she tilts her pelvis up high. He brushes his penis against her pussy. She groaned. He enters slowly, very slowly in her. She groaned. He goes to the end... She groaned. He didn't move.  
Sportacus: - Stephanie ... it's so wonderful. You take me completely. That's incredible. I don't have to restraint myself ... I can take you with all my strength ... hmmmm ... you're so good  
Stephanie: My love, I never thought this would be so wonderful ... hmmm  
Sportacus: Wait you have seen nothing yet.

He moves his pelvis against her. Stephanie is filled with new sensations. Just by doing circle with his hips, not back and forth, it aroused in her new high sensations. She starts moving round her hips too. His well-buried dick in her began to make circles. She was surprised by the strength of her enjoyment.  
Stephanie: Wow! Baby ... mmmm ... More ...  
Sportacus: With pleasure.  
He retired his dock and sliding her over the edge of the bed face against the mattress. He puts one leg on each side of the bed, making her do the splits. He licks her pussy a little. He moves to the other side of the bed. He grabbed her hair. For the first time she sees his dick. It is really huge. Yet she swallows it without hesitation. He groaned while she sucks it hard. After a few minutes he stops her. He returned behind her. He can't help to lick her again. He stands up and slips into her pussy stretched by her split position. She screams. He puts his hands on her hips and pushes a little further. She tries to put her legs back down, but he push them back on the bed in a split position.  
Sportacus: No Honey ... let me do it; you'll see ...  
Stephanie clenched teeth while Sportacus push his dick gently but firmly in her. Sportacus feels her pussy tight against him. He loves. He knows it's painful but he knows she will soon love it. He pushes again. He feels an incredible pressure against the top of his dick. Stephanie moaned in pain. She feels that Sportacus's dick tears apart her stomach. Then he stops. No more pressure. She finally thought it's over, he will stop. He knows that he could easily came it her if he continued so he retires some minutes to lick her.  
Sportacus: Hmm you're too good my love ...  
Stephanie expected him to change position but no. He puts back his penis in her. She cries in pain. He pushes slowly to go back to the same point of extreme pressure. He stops again. She thinks that he will retire again. But no, not this time. Sportacus take rests on her hips and pushed a harder. All his muscles are blindfolded to push. Stephanie shouted with all her might. But he didn't stops.  
Stephanie: Sportacus ... it hurts.  
Sportacus: My love push with me ...  
He puts an arm under her, pushing against the pressure. Sportacus loves the sensation. Then suddenly his cock passes the pressure point. Stephanie let out a cry of delight suddenly. Once the pressure of her hips pass, the feeling is the most incredible she ever felt. She turns her head to look at him; a smile crosses his face.  
Sportacus: I told you it would be great...  
He began to move slowly in her, always leaving the head of his cock past the pressure. She moaned against him. He withdrew. Then he goes back in her. He pushes his dick into the pressure with all the strength of his muscle. This time, despite the fire of pain, she helps him by pushing against him. The same incredible feeling seize her when his dick passes the pressure point. He hammered her a bit against the bed, before retiring.  
Stephanie: Hmm ... again  
Sportacus: You seem to like it ...  
Stephanie: Hmmm ... yeah  
He goes back in her again. The pain was unbearable. Sportacus draws her pelvis on him, pushing with all his might. When the pressure point passes, she came again. He took her another few minutes and before retiring. He lifts and kisses her. He lay down on the bed, and sat her on her knees over him. She took his dick in her hands, and brushes it against her pussy. Once in the right place, she doesn't move.  
Stephanie: It's your turn to beg me  
Sportacus: Hmmm ... My love ... I beg you let me slip me in you ...  
Stephanie is excited. She impaled herself on his hard penis. She goes all the way down. She feels him very hard in her. He loves the sight of Stephanie naked impaled on him. He came to take her buttocks. But she stops him.  
Stephanie: Let me do it ... my turn. Look but do not touch.  
Sportacus is excited. Stephanie begins to move on him. She began pressing her breasts and then she brushes the small nerve center of her pussy. Sportacus loves to see her that way, and he feels a big pressure in his lower abdomen. Stephanie feels his dick harden in her as he enjoy the view. She stops. She opens her legs and caresses her nervous point looking at him straight in the eyes.. He sees the basis of his dick into her pussy wet. He is very excited.  
Sportacus: Baby ... stop ... I can't hold it much longer.  
She smiles and she leans over him to whisper in his ear:  
Stephanie: Come ...  
Sportacus: But there's no condoms.  
Stephanie: I don't mind ... I love you and I want your sperm in me.  
Before she could sit back up, he took her by her buttocks and began to be fuck her hard while she kisses him. His huge cock was full of sperm.  
Stephanie Sportacus ... I think I'll come again.  
Sportacus: Hmmm ... I love to hear you come. Come, my love, and screams for me ...  
She tries to restraint herself but she has unable and came on him screaming. Three shots later she feels him stiffen against her. Then she felt his cock harden even more. His face hardened by desire. He began to pound her violently. She felt a hot shot in her, she found herself coming again. They cried together. Sportacus crushes her against him, pushing his cock up as she arches to takes it deeper. She feels Sportacus's dick move by the last gasps of ejaculation. She kisses him.  
Without withdrawing, she said:  
Stephanie: Finally ... yes it was an insult. 


End file.
